Stare sprawy, stare miejsca/Transkrypt
Część 1 :Spike: Ehh, yya, uułaaaaa! spada Cóż, nie wszyscy mamy magiczne rogi. :Twilight Sparkle: Chciałam przenieść starsze książki do działu archiwaliów na jakiś czas. Muszę mieć miejsce na nowe książki. Dziękuję wam za pomoc. :Starlight Glimmer: Chyba żartujesz. Po tym, co dla mnie zrobiłaś, przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, proszę cię, nie zrobiłam aż tyle. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie, tylko nauczyłaś mnie, czym jest przyjaźń, faktycznie niewiele. :Twilight Sparkle: Być może trochę ci pomogłam, ale tak naprawdę to sobie zawdzięczasz przemianę. Jestem dumna z takiej studentki i przyjaciółki. A teraz uprzątnijmy te kartony. Spike mógłbyś... Spike? :Spike: Co to jest? :Twilight Sparkle: Może jakiś ptak. :Starlight Glimmer: Albo jakaś szarańcza. :Spike: To, to, leci na nas! :trzask :Twilight Sparkle: O, zazwyczaj otrzymuję listy przez smoka. :Spike: To jest najszybszy sposób wysyłki. :Starlight Glimmer: Dla mnie? Kto mógłby do mnie napisać list? To kucyki z mojej starej wioski. :Twilight Sparkle: Coś im zagraża? :Spike: Są na ciebie złe? :Starlight Glimmer: Nie, gorzej, zaprosiły mnie na doroczny festiwal zachodu słońca. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Stare sprawy, stare miejsca. :Starlight Glimmer: Eee, cześć wam, co słychać? :Party Favor: Ee, cześć Starlight, a co ty tu robisz? :Starlight Glimmer: Ja, yy, dostałam zaproszenie na wasz festiwal. :Double Diamond: Yy, tak, ale nie sądziliśmy, że naprawdę przyjdziesz. :Party Favor: Nie myślałaś chyba, że naprawdę cię tu chcemy, prawda? :Starlight Glimmer: Ale ja przeprosiłam, myślałam, że już wszystko gra. :Double Diamond i Party Favor: śmiech :Kucyki z wioski: śmiech :Starlight Glimmer: Proszę, dość, dość! :Starlight Glimmer: Co się stało? Jest tu ktoś? Księżniczka Luna? Co ty tu robisz? :Księżniczka Luna: Sny to moje królestwo Starlight Glimmer. Jestem tu, ponieważ ty mnie potrzebujesz. :Starlight Glimmer: Och, więc to tylko sen. :Księżniczka Luna: Być może to tylko sen, ale uczucia są prawdziwe. :Starlight Glimmer: Yhhha, nieźle. Czyli bardziej boję się powrotu do wioski, niż myślałam. No i co mam zrobić? :Księżniczka Luna: Ja wiele razy korzystałam z pomocy sześciu wyjątkowych kucyków. Dzięki nim uporałam się z przeszłością. Masz szczęście, że to twoje przyjaciółki. Podziel się z nimi swoimi obawami. Przypominasz mnie samą Starlight Glimmer i mogę powiedzieć z własnego doświadczenia, że z czasem wszystko się układa. :Starlight Glimmer: się :Starlight Glimmer: ...i księżniczka Luna poradziła mi, żebym powiedziała wam jak się czuję. Więc chodzi o to, boję się pojechać do wioski na ten festiwal. :Rarity: Dlaczego, skarbie, przecież przeprosiłaś ich, oni wybaczyli i już zostawili przeszłość. :Starlight Glimmer: Czy naprawdę? Oni nie wiedzą jak bardzo się zmieniłam. Albo gorzej, może nie zmieniłam się aż tak jak mi się wydaje. :Rainbow Dash: Nie żartuj. Jesteś teraz kompletnie innym kucykiem. No wiesz, byłaś dość okropna. :Applejack: Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Co? Była to jest komplement. :Fluttershy: Nie wysłaliby zaproszenia, gdyby cię tam nie chcieli. Na pewno się ucieszą, gdy przyjedziesz. :Pinkie Pie: Dostać zaproszenie na imprezkę i nie skorzystać? To jak, to jak... no nie wiem jak to jest, ale na pewno źle. :Applejack: Bądź z nimi uczciwa. Jestem pewna, że zrozumieją jak się czujesz. :Twilight Sparkle: To naturalne, że masz wątpliwości. Gdybyś zabrała kogoś ze sobą byłoby ci łatwiej. Kogoś komu ufasz i z kim się przyjaźnisz... :Starlight Glimmer: Dziękuję, że się zgodziłaś Trixie. Kiedy Twilight dała mi dobrą radę od razu pomyślałam o tobie. :Trixie: Świetny pomysł Księżniczko Twilight. Poproszenie mnie, najlepszej przyjaciółki Starlight, bym pomogła jej w tej podróży to dowód na to, że jesteś bardzo mądrą księżniczką. :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki Trixie. Spike'a Ja miałam na myśli siebie. :Starlight Glimmer: Festiwal trwa cały tydzień, ale nie zostaniemy tak długo. :Trixie: No nie wiem Starlight. Czas tak szybko biegnie, gdy spędzasz go ze swoją superpsiapsiułą. :Mane Six: się :Trixie: :Starlight Glimmer: :Trixie: Zamierzałam powiedzieć, w której się urodziłaś, ale twoja odpowiedź ma większy ładunek emocjonalny. :Starlight Glimmer: Ehh, chciałabym zniknąć w tłumie. Po prostu być jednym z kucyków bawiących się na festiwalu z przyjaciółką. :Trixie: Świetny pomysł. A jakbyś się jakoś dziwnie czuła daj mi znać. Będę cię wspierać. :Starlight Glimmer: Trzymam cię za słowo. :Trixie: To nie tylko słowo, a wielkie i potężne słowo. :wybuch :Trixie: kaszle :Starlight Glimmer: Cóż to jest dla mnie wielka pociecha. Jeśli mamy to zrobić, to chodźmy. :Double Diamond: Ło, Starlight, przyjechałaś! :Party Favor: Martwiliśmy się, że jednak nie przyjedziesz. Zostaniesz na cały tydzień? Zaplanowaliśmy atrakcję na każdy dzień. :Sugar Belle: Jak to jest mieszkać w zamku? :Double Diamond: Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę, hehe. :Trixie: Ohoho, tak Starlight Te kucyki są przerażające. :Starlight Glimmer: wzdycha To, fajnie was znowu zobaczyć. :Party Favor: Przyjechałyście w samą porę. Właśnie zastanawiamy się nad banerami. Jak myślisz, który jest bardziej festiwalowy? :Starlight Glimmer: Eeeyy, nie musicie mnie pytać o zdanie. Na pewno wybierzecie ten najlepszy. :Double Diamond: Yy, ale może byś pomogła przygotować trasę do jutrzejszego wyścigu. Chcesz ją zobaczyć? :Starlight Glimmer: Yy, ja nie mogę. Róbcie jak uważacie. Ja, ja tylko wpadłam na festiwal. :Sugar Belle: Ale zgodzisz się sędziować na konkursie wypieków, prawda? :Double Diamond: I mamy parę pytań o kolejność występów na konkursie talentów. :Night Glider: A jednorożce będą robić pokaz fajerwerków. Mogłabyś im coś doradzić. :wybuch :Trixie: Wielka i potężna Trixie, dziękuję wszystkim za takie fantastyczne przyjęcie. Niestety teraz musimy was opuścić. Do widzenia szanowne kucyki. :wybuch :kaszlą :Starlight Glimmer: Argh, byłam okropna, gdy rządziłam tą osadą. Liczyłam się z tym, że nie będą mi ufać, ale nie sądziłam, że teraz będą mnie pytać o radę. Z moją przeszłością nie powinnam już nigdy przewodzić. :Trixie: Powinęła ci się noga, wielkie rzeczy. Tylko nie mów nikomu, że ci to powiedziałam, ale nawet Trixie popełniała błędy. Tak wiem, chodzi o to, żeby robić swoje tak, jakby się nigdy nic nie stało. :Starlight Glimmer: Myślę, że to jest prawie dobra rada. :Starlight Glimmer: Hej Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Hej. Tyy... :Starlight Glimmer: No, dziwisz się pewnie czemu już wróciłam. :Pinkie Pie: A gdzie byłaś? :Starlight Glimmer: W swojej starej wiosce na festiwalu. :Pinkie Pie: Uu, to fajowo, a jak było? :Starlight Glimmer: W sumie dość okropnie. Wróciłam wcześniej, bo spanikowałam. :Pinkie Pie: Yy, to straszne. Paa! :Starlight Glimmer: To było, dziwne. :Trixie: Ona jest zawsze dziwna. :Starlight Glimmer: Tak, ale inaczej. Hej, już wróciłam. :Rarity: Oo, no to witaj. :Starlight Glimmer: Zauważyłyście, że Pinkie dziwnie się zachowuje? :Applejack: Pinkie zawsze dziwnie się zachowuje. :Trixie: Mówiłam? :Starlight Glimmer: Tak czy siak, chciałam z wami pogadać. Sprawy nie ułożyły się tak jak planowałam na festiwalu w mojej wiosce. :Rarity: Co się stało? :Starlight Glimmer: Po prostu wpadłam w popłoch i uciekłam stamtąd. :Applejack i Rarity: śmiech :Applejack: Wpadłaś w popłoch i uciekłaś z festiwalu? Tha, to najlepszy kawał jaki dzisiaj słyszałam. :Rarity: O rety, niech zgadnę, dekoracje były niegustowne? :Applejack and Rarity: śmiech :Fluttershy: szepce :Rainbow Dash: Hejka, kucyki. Potrzebujemy Rarity i Applejack. Chodzi o bardzo ważną sprawę przyjaźni. :Trixie: Muszę powiedzieć, że twoje przyjaciółki nie są tak cudowne, jak uważają mieszkańcy Equestrii. :Starlight Glimmer: Muszę się zobaczyć z Twilight. :drzwi :pukanie :Starlight Glimmer: Twilight? Halo? :Spike: Czego tu chcesz? Twilight jest bardzo zajęta. :Starlight Glimmer: Spike, ja muszę z nią porozmawiać. :Spike: No to się zapisz. W końcu to księżniczka co nie? :pukanie :Starlight Glimmer: Co się z tobą dzieje, czemu jesteś taki...? :Twilight Sparkle: Marudny? Myślę, że pewien smok nie wyspał się dziś jak należy. :Spike: Ta jasne, nieważne. :Twilight Sparkle: Wybacz, zachowuje się dziwnie przez cały dzień. Może jakiś posiłek mu zaszkodził. :Starlight Glimmer: On nie jest tu jedyny. Wszystkie kucyki zachowują się jakoś podejrzanie. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, to musi być jeden z tych gorszych dni. Jak się masz? :Starlight Glimmer: Też nie za dobrze. Pewnie się dziwisz, dlaczego tak wcześnie wróciłam z wioski. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie chciałam o to pytać, ale tak, wydało mi się to dziwne. Coś się nie powiodło? :Starlight Glimmer: Kucyki ciągle pytały mnie o radę, jakby oczekiwały, że znów będę rządzić, ale bycie przywódcą to ostatnie co powinnam robić. Więc odeszłam. Tak niespodziewanie. Ulotniłam się jak dym. :Twilight Sparkle: Łał, jestem przekonana, że już nigdy nie powinnaś tam wracać. :Starlight Glimmer: Co? :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli wcześniej martwiło cię to, co oni o tobie myślą, to pewnie teraz jest jeszcze gorzej. Unikaj przykrości. :Starlight Glimmer: Ta rada brzmi jakoś dziwnie w twoich ustach. :Twilight Sparkle: Wierz mi, jestem księżniczką przyjaźni. Nie potrzebujesz tych kucyków, możesz mieć wielu innych przyjaciół. :drzwi :Twilight Sparkle: Ach, apropo przyjaciół, racz mi wybaczyć, ale pilne sprawy czekają. :drzwi :Starlight Glimmer: Unikaj przykrości? Coś tu jest nie tak. :drzwi :Starlight Glimmer: Hej, ja, chciałabym przeprosić za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Party Favor, czy ty mnie słyszysz? :Twilight Sparkle: Powiedziałam, żebyś więcej z nimi nie rozmawiała! :Starlight Glimmer: A wy co tu robicie? :Twilight Sparkle: Sprawdzamy, czy robisz to co ja każę. Jestem twoją nauczycielką, tak? Nie mówiłam ci, że masz tu nigdy nie wracać? :Starlight Glimmer: Tak, ale ja się z tym nie zgadzam. Zachowujesz się jak nie ty. Coś jest nie tak. :Starlight Glimmer and Księżniczka Luna: :wiatr :Starlight Glimmer: To sen? To jeszcze jeden sen? :Księżniczka Luna: Starlight Glimmer? :Starlight Glimmer: Księżniczka Luna? :Księżniczka Luna: Starlight Glimmer. :Starlight Glimmer: Księżniczko Luno, gdzie jesteś? :Księżniczka Luna: Starlight Glimmer, nie ma czasu, sprowadź pomoc! :Starlight Glimmer: Co? O czym ty mówisz? To jest tylko sen. :Księżniczka Luna: Nie tu w realnym świecie. Porwali mnie i moją siostrę, jest gorzej, niż ostatnio. Wezwał mnie twój sen, udało mi się przebić. Sprowadź pomoc. :Starlight Glimmer: Co ty mówisz, kto was porwał? :Księżniczka Luna: Uważaj komu ufasz, potrzebni będą sprzymierzeńcy. Podmieńcy wrócili i o- :Starlight Glimmer: Księżniczko Luno! :Starlight Glimmer: Oni tu są! :pukanie :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, Trixie to Starlight, ty śpisz? :Trixie: przez sen Oczywiście księżniczko Celestio, będę występować za krakersy, żee... :knocking :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie! Obudź się! :fajerwerki :Trixie: kaszle Starlight? Która jest godzina? :Starlight Glimmer: Późna. Chyba już wiem co jest nie tak z kucykami. :Trixie: Ja to mam całą listę rzeczy, które są nie tak. Możemy je ogalać zasypia. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie, Trixie, tu jest niebezpiecznie. :drzwi :Trixie: wzdycha No super. Pomijając niewyspanie, co tu jeszcze jest niebezpieczne? :Starlight Glimmer: Myślę, że... Powiedziałaś mi, żebym czego nikomu nie mówiła? :Trixie: Starlight, jeśli budzisz mnie, żeby grać w zgaduj-zgadulę- :Starlight Glimmer: Wyszłyśmy z wioski. Prosiłaś, żebym nigdy nikomu nie powiedziała czegoś o tobie. :Trixie: Eee, że nawet Trixie popełniała błędy? :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, nie mamy na to czasu. Co powiedziałaś? :Trixie: Że nawet Trixie popełniała błędy, okej? Zadowolona? :Starlight Glimmer: Tak. Wybacz, muszę mieć pewność, że nie jesteś jedną z nich. :Trixie: Jedną z kogo? :Starlight Glimmer: Podmieńców! Chyba porwały księżniczkę Celestię i księżniczkę Lunę. :Trixie: Co?! Jesteś pewna? Jeny, co teraz, trzeba powiedzieć Twilight. :Starlight Glimmer: Obawiam się, że na to już za późno. :Główni bohaterowie: rozmawiają :Spike: Łoo, ał. :Rarity: śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: Czy już gotowe? :Applejack: Jeszcze tylko jeden. :Starlight Glimmer: Królowa Chrysalis. :Królowa Chrysalis: Ach, nie mogę was traktować poważnie, gdy tak wyglądacie. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, racja. :Królowa Chrysalis: O wiele lepiej. A teraz raport. :Podmieńce: Wszystko tutaj idzie zgodnie z planem. Zastąpiliśmy tutaj szóstkę kucyków i ich smoka i przejęliśmy kontrolę nad zamkiem. :Królowa Chrysalis: Doskonale. A ja właśnie dostałam informację, że księżniczki z Canterlot również zostały zastąpione. :Podmieńce: śmiech :Królowa Chrysalis: Ostatnio popełniliśmy błąd. Jedna podmieniona księżniczka to za mało. Teraz gdy załatwiliśmy wszystkie ukochane kucyki Equestrii już nic nas nie powstrzyma. śmiech :Podmieńce: śmiech :drzwi :Podmieńce: syczą :Podmieniec Twilight: :Trixie: oddycha :magii :magii :Trixie: To nie dla mnie. Jestem tylko artystką, a to, a to księżniczkowe sprawy. Ale wszystkie księżniczki są podmienione. Już po nas! :Starlight Glimmer: Może nie. Chrysalis powiedziała, że mają Lunę i Celestię, i na pewno Twilight i resztę, ale może Cadance została. Musimy dostać się do kryształowego królestwa przed podmieńcami, a wtedy... :Thorax: Na kryształowe królestwo nie ma co liczyć. :Trixie: krzyczy :Starlight Glimmer: Thorax? :Thorax: Tak? :Starlight Glimmer: Twoje skrzydła się zmieniły. :Thorax: Może i tak. :Starlight Glimmer: Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie jesteś jakimś podmieńcem udającym Thoraxa? :Thorax: Widziałaś jak Spike bronił mnie przed kucykami kryształowego królestwa. Księżniczka Twilight rzekła: "Jako księżniczka przyjaźni powinnam dawać przykład całej Equestrii, ale dzisiaj to Spike nauczył mnie..." :Starlight Glimmer: Dobra, dobra, już ci wierzę. Nie cytuj całości. :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, to jest Thorax, taki dobry podmieniec, po naszej stronie. Rozumiesz? :Thorax: Cześć, miło mi cię- :Trixie: Jeśli Starlight mówi, że jesteś z nami, to wierzę jej, ale póki co nie podchodź za blisko, dobra? :Starlight Glimmer: Wiesz coś o kryształowym królestwie? Czy podmieńcy porwali też Cadance? :Thorax: Mają Cadance, Shining Armora i Flurry Heart. Sunburst wysłał mnie, żebym wezwał Twilight na pomoc, ale z tego co widzę na to też jest za późno. I co teraz będzie? :Trixie: Właśnie Starlight, co mamy robić? :Starlight Glimmer: Ja, ja nie wiem. Może znajdzie się ktoś, kto wie co zrobić. :Trixie: Nie ma nikogo prócz ciebie. Wszystkie kucyki, które mają potężne moce, zniknęły. :Discord: Kiedy kucyki rozmawiają o potężnych mocach zapominają o mnie. Gdybym nie był wyrozumiały, to mógłbym nawet się pogniewać. Chwila mamy tu niezły zestaw postaci drugoplanowych. Gdzie Twilight i dziewczyny? :Starlight Glimmer: Po pierwsze, skąd mamy wiedzieć, że ty to naprawdę ty? :Discord: Mam kontynuować? :Starlight Glimmer: Chrysalis i podmieńcy wrócili. Podmienili wszystkie najważniejsze kucyki w Equestrii. Celestię, Lunę, Cadance, Shining Armora, Flurry Heart, Twilight i jej paczkę, musimy... :Discord: Zabrali Fluttershy? :Starlight Glimmer: Tak. :Discord: Dokąd? :Starlight Glimmer: Do królestwa podmieńców, ale z twoją pomocą może- :Discord: Dziwne, chciałem nas zabrać prosto do Fluttershy, ale tu nie ma Fluttershy. :Trixie: Słuchajcie, ja chyba nawet wiem, gdzie ona może być. :Thorax: Och, liczyłem na to, że już nigdy tu nie wrócę. Co teraz? :Lektor: Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Część 2 :Lektor: W poprzednim odcinku :Starlight Glimmer: To kucyki z mojej wioski. :Kucyki z wioski: się :Starlight Glimmer: Och, to był tylko sen. :Starlight Glimmer: Z moją przeszłością nie powinnam już nigdy przewodzić. :Księżniczka Luna: Porwali mnie i moją siostrę! Jest gorzej niż ostatnio. :Starlight Glimmer: Chrystalis i podmieńcy wrócili. Podmienili wszystkie najważniejsze kucyki w Equestrii. :Starlight Glimmer: To jest Thorax. To taki dobry podmieniec. :Discord: Dorwali Fluttershy? :Trixie: Słuchajcie... chyba nawet wiem, gdzie ona może być. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia. "Stare sprawy, stare miejsca" - część druga. :Discord: O, to bardzo dziwne. My tu, a to jest tam, a ja tak czarowałem żebyśmy byli tam, a nie tu. :Thorax: Ja chyba mogę to wyjaśnić. :Discord: No cóż, trzeba próbować dalej. :Starlight Glimmer: Może najpierw opracujmy jakiś plan? :Discord: Co? :Trixie: No wiesz, zastanówmy się jak coś zrobić jeszcze przed zrobieniem tego czegoś. :Discord: się Jakie to urocze. Ale ja w przeciwieństwie do was mogę zrobić wszystko. :Thorax: Tak naprawdę... :Discord: Wszystko fajnie, ale tracimy tylko czas. Mamy mnie, to czego jeszcze możemy potrzebować? :Trixie: Smoka, który zna się na magii i ma trochę oleju w głowie. :Discord: A ty po co tu przyszłaś? Bo wiesz, nie uda ci się pokonać podmieńców wyciąganiem królika z kapelusza. Przynajmniej moje czary mają jakąś moc. :Thorax: Jeśli chodzi o magię tutaj... :Discord: Pstryk! To dla Fluttershy! :Świnia: skwiczy :Thorax: Właśnie próbuję ci to wyjaśnić. Tu nie działa żadna inna magia tylko podmieńców. Tron Chrysalis jest wykuty ze specjalnego kamienia, który pochłania magię z zewnątrz w ten sam sposób jak podmieńcy miłość. To zabezpiecza ich gniazdo. :Trixie: No, a ty masz już plan, albo pomysł? :Starlight Glimmer: Nie mając mocy nie wiem co robić. Ale nie ma tu nikogo oprócz nas, więc musimy szybko coś wymyślić. Ktoś, coś? Cokolwiek? Och. Ten tron. Gdyby udało nam się go zniszczyć, to odzyskamy moce? :Thorax: Aha. :Discord: To jest beznadziejny plan. Po pierwsze jak mamy dostać się do gniazda? :Trixie: Na piechotę. :Discord: Nie musiałem chodzić tak daleko już z tysiąc lat! :Starlight Glimmer, Thorax i'Trixie': Och... :Discord: Ou! Nie wiem jak wy w ogóle znosicie to, że nie możecie znikać i pojawiać się kiedy chcecie. :Trixie: No wiesz. Na przykład mi bardzo brakuje twojej umiejętności znikania. :Starlight Glimmer: Daj Discordowi spokój. Nikt z nas nie wiedział, że nie można tu używać magii. :Thorax: Ja wiedziałem. :Starlight Glimmer: Na wszelki wypadek powinniśmy ustalić jakiś znak, żeby mieć pewność, że my to my. :Discord: Ou, może sekretny kod? Na przykład hasło "już po", a odzew "nas"? Albo hasło "ratunek", a odzew... aaa! upada :Trixie: To może hasło "niezdarny", a odzew "smokokozioł"? :Starlight Glimmer: "Niezdarny smokokozioł". Dla mnie gra. :Thorax: Na pewno zapamiętam. :Trixie: Thorax, całe szczęście, że jesteś z nami. Nie wiem jakbyśmy się tu bez ciebie połapali. :Thorax: To nie byłoby możliwe. :Trixie: Ee, gdzie jest wyjście? :Thorax: To gniazdo podmieńców, ono ciągle się zmienia, jak my. Tylko my umiemy się po nim poruszać, to jest totalny chaos dla nie podmieńców. :Discord: Cóż, to jest średni chaos, nie nazwałbym go totalnym. :Discord: Czy na pewno odzyskam swoje moce, kiedy zniszczymy ten ich tron? :Starlight Glimmer: Jeśli Thorax się nie myli, to tak. :Discord: Cóż, jest to jakaś pociecha. :Trixie: A w jaki sposób zniszczymy ten tron, gdy go znajdziemy? :Starlight Glimmer: Ja... nie wiem. :Trixie: To pocieszające. :Discord: Domyślam się, że nie zabrałaś narzędzi do niszczenia tronów, ale za to torbę pełną tanich rekwizytów. :Trixie: Powiedział władca chaosu, który jęczy, kiedy ma do przejścia sto metrów. :Discord: Tak, ale po zniszczeniu tronu ja będę w stanie zmienić rzeczywistość tak, aby uratować naszych przyjaciół, a ty pozostaniesz skupioną na sobie, średniej klasy iluzjonistką. :Trixie: Skupioną na sobie?! Ty... :Starlight Glimmer: Dość już tego! Jestem na skraju załamania. Byłoby świetnie, gdybyście wy dwoje starali mi pomóc, zamiast kłócić się jak dzieciaki :Discord: No dobra. :Trixie: Jak możemy pomóc? :Starlight Glimmer: Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nawet na Festiwalu Zachodu Słońca nie mogłam nic doradzić, a wtedy jeszcze miałam moce. Jesteśmy teraz kompletnie bezradni. Na szczęście Thorax wie dokąd idzie. :Thorax: Eee, słuchajcie, chyba zabłądziłem. :Trixie: Och, ekstra. Równie dobrze możemy usiąść tu i poczekać, aż podmieńcy wyssą z nas całą miłość czy co oni tam ohydnego robią. Jak często stajecie się głodni? :Thorax: Właściwie nie czuję głodu od kiedy poznałem Spike'a. A podmieńcy są zawsze głodni. Ciągle nam za mało miłości. :Trixie: No tak, to super. :Starlight Glimmer: Ale ty już teraz nie bywasz głodny? :Thorax: Od kiedy mam kilku przyjaciół, po prostu tak jakby zapomniałem o potrzebie jedzenia. :Starlight Glimmer: I od tego czasu twoje skrzydła się zmieniły? :Thorax: Chyba tak. :Discord: ziewa Bardzo chętnie bym posiedział i pogadał z wami o jedzeniu i niejedzeniu, ale Fluttershy czeka na ratunek. :podmieńców :Trixie: Czy mógłbyś łaskawie mówić trochę ciszej? Przez ciebie oni nas złapią. :Discord: Ach ciągle to słyszę. Ale nie widziałem żadnego podmieńca odkąd weszliśmy do tego gniazda. :bzyczenie :Trixie: Co to jest? :Thorax: Patrol podmieńców! :bzyczenie :Thorax: oddycha :Discord: To jest jeden z tych momentów, kiedy przydałby się plan? :Trixie: Tylko jaki? Nie mamy mocy, a przecież moje iluzje nic tu nie pomogą. :Starlight Glimmer: Masz petardę dymną? :Trixie: Co za pytanie? :bzyczenie :Thorax: postacią Trixie Czyżbyście czegoś szukali? Ha! Tylko na to was stać? Hahaha! :bzyczenie, syczenie :Discord: Może nie całkiem wielka i potężna, ale skuteczna. :Trixie: Hm! Przyjmuję. :Starlight Glimmer: Niezdarny... :Trixie i Thorax: ... smokokozioł! :Discord: Ech, a ja uważam, że należy zmienić to hasło. :Thorax: Hej, to był niezły plan. :Trixie: Nadal nie wiemy dokąd mamy iść. :Starlight Glimmer: Coś zauważyłam. Dwaj podmieńcy nie poszli z resztą. :Thorax: Och! Ponieważ w gnieździe są obcy, oni poszli chronić królową, hehe. Dobrze myślisz Starlight :Starlight Glimmer: się śmieje :bzyczenie :Trixie: I co teraz? :Starlight Glimmer: Trzeba tam wejść. :Thorax: To nie takie proste. Nie przejdziemy obok straży, na pewno nas zauważą. :Starlight Glimmer: Trzeba ich czymś zająć. :Trixie: Nie mam już petard dymnych. :Discord: Zazwyczaj to ja jestem najbardziej zajmującym obiektem, ale bez magii... :Starlight Glimmer: Myślę, że się nie doceniasz. :drzwi :Discord: mikrofon Witajcie podmieńcy i podmieńczynie. Moi mili, to, że tu jestem zadziwia mnie tak samo jak was. Gdy usłyszałem, że będę występować przed podmieńcami to dosłownie wyszedłem z siebie. Potem okazało się, że to był jeden z was. :podmieńców :Discord: mikrofon Hahaha! To nie jest najtrudniejsza widownia z jaką miałem doczynienia, ale z pewnością ma najsłabsze nerwy. :podmieńców :Discord: mikrofon I nic? Czy to działa? Dobra, jeśli uważacie, że jesteście w tym lepsi to proszę bardzo. :mikrofonu :bzyczenie :Trixie: Aż trudno uwierzyć, że to się udało. :Discord: To przyjemne, że mam takich zagorzałych fanów. Muszę tu wrócić z nowym programem kiedy już uratuję Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Och, proszę, ratunku! :Discord: Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Discord! Mam kłopot. :Discord: Tak, właśnie widzę i pewnie powinienem cię uwolnić, ale... ohohoho. :Fluttershy: Ale co? :Discord: Ale jestem pewien, że ty nie jesteś Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Och... :Discord: No wiesz, odłączyłem się od grupy i tak niby przypadkiem wpadłem na jedynego kucyka na którym mi zależy? To zalatuje podstępem na milę stąd! :Fluttershy: płacząc Nie, masz rajcę. Absolutnie nie powinieneś mi wierzyć. Idź poszukać reszty. Ja to rozumiem! :Discord: Och, daj spokój! :Kilka Fluttershy: płaczą :Fluttershy 1: My wszystkie to podmieńce i lepiej żebyś nie ratował żadnej z nas. Chyba, że uważasz, że jedna z nas może być prawdziwą Fluttershy. To byłby paskudny numer ze strony podmieńców, nieprawdaż? :Kilka Fluttershy: płacżą :Fluttershy 2: Och, ja jestem prawdziwa. :Fluttershy 3: Ja jestem prawdziwa. :Fluttershy 4: Ja jestem prawdziwą Fluttershy. Och... :Thorax: Nie możemy czekać na Discorda. Podmieńcy już widzieli jego i Trixie. W zamku zaraz zaroi się od straży. :Starlight Glimmer: Ale on będzie nam potrzebny kiedy zburzymy tron Chrysalis. Jeśli zechce to zniszczy całą armię podmieńców jednym kichnęciem. :Trixie: Prawdopodobnie on już został pojmany. :Podmieniec Discord: Halo? Kamraci ratownicy? :Thorax: Nie możemy tu zostać. Musimy znaleźć tron. :Podmieniec Discord: Słyszałem jak podmieńcy, którzy mnie gonili mówili, że wiedzą gdzie on jest. :Trixie: Niezdarny... :Podmieniec Discord: Hmm? Och, tak. Haha, ja bywam niezdarny. :Starlight Glimmer: Ty wiesz, że to nie Discord, tak? :Trixie: No oczywiście. :Podmieniec Discord: Tędy! Już prawie jesteśmy. :Thorax: Znam tę sztuczkę. Jeśli on mówi w lewo, to my musimy iść w prawo. Prowadzi nas na rój, do ataku. :Trixie: wzdycha Okej, ja to załatwię. Bądźcie gotowi, żeby wbiec do drugiego tunelu. :Starlight Glimmer: Chwila, co? Trixie, nie możesz! Sama sobie nie poradzę. Straciliśmy Discorda, nie chcę też stracić siebie! Nie mając magii ja... :Trixie: Starlight. Dotarliśmy aż tutaj dzięki kilku sztuczkom i męczącej gadaninie Discorda. Nie potrzebujesz magii żeby wiedzieć co robić dalej. Wiem, że boisz się przejąć dowodzenie, ale ty jesteś w tym naprawdę dobra. Uwierz przyjaciółce. Hej, Discord, chcesz zobaczyć nowy numer nad którym pracuję? Nazywa się "pojmanie podmieńca"! W nogi! Uhh! Tada! Aa! :Starlight Glimmer i Thorax: dyszą :Królowa Chrysalis: się Jeden mały kucyk zdany tylko na siebie. Och, co mogę zrobić, żeby udaremnić tę akcję ratunkową? :podmieńców :Królowa Chrysalis: Proszę, proszę, proszę. Jedyna uczennica księżniczki przyjaźni. Doprawdy, uznałam, że nie warto zastępować cię jednym z moich dronów. :Thorax: postacią Starlight Glimmer Och! Nie myśl, że to ci się uda! :Królowa Chrysalis: Już mi się udało. Nikt tu nie przyjdzie, żeby cię ratować. Wasza ekipa była słabiutka. A teraz pozostałaś tylko ty. :Thorax: postacią Starlight Glimmer Ale jest jeszcze Thorax. :Królowa Chrysalis: Nie mów o tym zdrajcy w moim królestwie! Głupio zrobił odchodząc i jeszcze głupiej wracając. Kiedy go znajdę, to przekona się co spotyka tych, którzy zdradzają swoje gniazdo. :Thorax: postacią Starlight Glimmer Och... :Królowa Chrysalis: Ou, wygląda na to, że nie muszę daleko szukać, prawda? :Thorax: postacią Starlight Glimmer Ach! :Królowa Chrysalis: Thorax! :podmieńców :Starlight Glimmer: Ech, ech, ech! :trzask :Królowa Chrysalis: Bardzo sprytnie. Rozumiem, że Thorax zdradził ci sekret mojego tronu. Nie pozwolę, żebyś używała swojej mocy przeciwko mnie! Nawet mimo tych nieudolnych prób ratowania kucyków, wszystko potoczyło się zgodnie z moim planem. :Starlight Glimmer: Jakim planem, po co ty to robisz? :Królowa Chrysalis: Żeby na was żerować. Zastępując najbardziej ukochane kucyki w Equestrii, moje drony będą mogły gromadzić miłość przeznaczoną dla nich i przekazywać ją mnie. Wszystkie kucyki będą robić co ja każę, a mój lud i ja będziemy żywić się ich miłością przez wiele pokoleń! :śmiech :Starlight Glimmer: A gdybyście nie musieli? :Królowa Chrysalis: Nie bądź śmieszna! Głodu podmieńców nigdy nie da się zaspokoić. :Starlight Glimmer: Mylisz się. Thorax opuścił gniazdo i znalazł przyjaźń, nauczył się kochać i nie żeruje na innych. Nikt z was nie musi głodować przez całe życie. :Królowa Chrysalis: Ty nic nie wiesz o podmieńcach ani jak to jest być ich królową! Ja decyduję co jest dobre dla mych poddanych, a nie jakiś naiwny kucyk. :Starlight Glimmer: Ja wiem jak to jest rządzić innymi poprzez zastraszanie. I wiem jak to jest zmuszać wszystkich, żeby robili co chcesz. Ale to był błąd. Dobry przywódca nie zmusza poddanych aby wyrzekali się tego kim są! Wspiera ich, żeby byli wyjątkowi. I akceptuje, kiedy któryś znajdzie lepszą drogę. :Królowa Chrysalis: Droga Thoraxa zakończy się tak, że zostanie ukarany za porzucenie swego gniazda! :strzał :Starlight Glimmer: Nie! Przestań! :Królowa Chrysalis: Tylko najpierw wyciągnę z niego miłość aż do ostatniej kropli i pokażę poddanym czym jest prawdziwy przywódca. :Thorax: Och! Czuję, jak miłość którą mam w sobie opuszcza mnie! Nie dam rady jej dłużej utrzymać. :Starlight Glimmer: To puść! Różnisz się od nich tym, że umiesz dawać miłość. Podziel się swoją z Chrysalis. Daj jej wszystko co masz! :wybuch :Starlight Glimmer: Tak się właśnie dzieje, gdy rozdajesz miłość zamiast ją zabierać. :trzask :Discord: Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Ja, em, też się cieszę, że cię widzę. :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight? Co się stało? :Starlight Glimmer: Pokonaliśmy podmieńców bez użycia magii, mają nowego wodza i... chyba stały się dobre. :Księżniczka Luna: Brawo Starlight Glimmer. Wiele się nauczyłaś od naszej ostatniej rozmowy. :Królowa Chrysalis: syczy :Starlight Glimmer: Gdy Twilight i reszta pokonały mnie, wtedy uciekłam i szukałam zemsty. Ale ty nie musisz. Teraz możesz stać się dobrym przywódcą. :Królowa Chrysalis: Zemszczę się na tobie za to co uczyniłaś i to w taki sposób jaki przerasta twoją wyobraźnię, Starlight Glimmer! :Księżniczka Celestia: Thorax. Gratuluję nowemu przywódcy. Jestem pewna, że od dziś nasze relacje z podmieńcami bardzo się zmienią. A teraz najlepiej będzie jeśli zostawimy sprawy tego królestwa jego mieszkańcom. :Discord: Doskonały pomysł. klaszcze Kto jest gotów żeby to uczcić filiżanką herbatki u Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Och, em, czyżby wszyscy? :Starlight Glimmer: Teraz kiedy znów możesz pstryknąć szponami i wysłać nas dosłownie wszędzie, myślę, że mam lepszą propozycję. :Party Favor: Am, cześć Starlight. Co ty tutaj robisz? :Double Diamond: Odeszłaś stąd w takim pośpiechu. Wyglądało na to, że nie chcesz tu być :Starlight Glimmer: Tak. Po tym jak wykorzystywałam magię przeciwko wam, uważałam, że teraz nie powinnam nawet sędziować w konkursie wypieków. Bałam się, że znów stanę się kucykiem, jakim kiedyś byłam. Ale zrozumiałam, że czasem trzeba podjąć wyzwanie, bo inaczej się nie da. A ja się zmieniłam. Wiem, że podołam, czy to będzie ratowanie Equestrii, czy pomoc przyjaciołom na festiwalu. Skoro o tym mowa... wiem, że festiwal dobiega końca, ale no wiecie, zaprosiłam tu kilku moich przyjaciół. Przyjmiecie ich? :Double Diamond: Haha, chyba żartujesz, no pewnie! :Starlight Glimmer: Świetnie. Bo to gdzie jest ten konkurs wypieków? Marzę o tym, żeby zjeść babeczkę. :Discord: Jak widzisz, znów jestem w stanie zmieniać materię rzeczywistości. :Trixie: Tak, tak. A ja jestem skupioną na sobie średnią iluzjonistką, tak? :Discord: Właściwie to chciałem powiedzieć, że niektóre z twoich sztuczek były nieco ponad średnią, ale gdybyś potrzebowała trochę chaosu... daj mi znać. :Trixie: Hah! Jak latających wieprzy! :Discord: Twoje słowo jest dla mnie rozkazem. :Świnia: skwiczy :Trixie: Uuu! :Rainbow Dash: Ktoś kiedyś w końcu będzie musiał opowiedzieć co nas ominęło. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu